Something Dark Afoot
by Avery McAire
Summary: Ginny can feel something is wrong. Especially when the Head Girl Seven Roulette starts hitting on her. Ginny's gonna need something mighty fierce to protect her from what can never be and something even more so to protect her from what will be.
1. Detention with Seven

Title: Something Wicked This Way Comes

Author: Avery McAire

Disclaimer: I own a catfish. Seriously. he lives in my little pond. He's sooo cute!

Description: One Shot, maybe. Ginny can feel something is wrong. Especially when the Head Girl Seven Roulette starts hitting on her. Ginny's gonna need something mighty fierce to protect her from what can never be and something even more so to protect her from what will be.

Chapter One

Detention with Seven.

Ginny Weasley angrily blew a strand of red hair out of her face as she stormed down from the Gryffindor common room. _ Detention again? _Hermione's voice followed her in her head. _Ginny why can't you just try to apply yourself? _This was a familiar argument between the pair. The problem was, as Ginny put it, that she wasn't challenged enough.

Ginny Weasley, following where her brother Ron failed, was extremely intelligent. She was in Advanced classes for most of her subjects. She was taking private classes with Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Binns. She was a grade ahead in Care of Magical Creatures and two years ahead in Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. But Professor Snape--Ugh! he refused, as he had with Hermione to acknowledge her intelligence. Finally Professor Dumbledore stepped in and requested Ginny be provided with advanced potions to perform. Ginny found the potions ridiculously easy. she had an amazing memory and could remember everything presented to her. She had always been this way all her life, part of why she was so scared her first year when bits of her memory started disappearing.

Ginny paused outside Snape's classroom, to collect her self. Her cauldron full of her ingredients was tucked under one arm. she knocked softly.

"You're early, Miss Weasley." came the sultry voice of Seven Roulette as she walked to the front of the room and set up her cauldron. Seven, the Head Girl of Ginny's year was leaning against the front desk. Ginny should have figured Seven would be watching her detention. Seven was without a doubt the second most intelligent girl in her year, beat only by Ginny herself. Ginny was almost constantly in detention and so it was decided unwise for her to be the Head Girl. Might set a bad example. Not that Ginny cared. She could do just as well with out the dubious honor.

_So,_ she thought, _we're to put up the facade of civility. Very well, Seven Collete Roulette, let's dance. _ her temper, terrible and easy to spark, flared back as it had in class, thus landing her this and a whole slew of previous detentions.

"Tonight, Miss Weasley, you will make the Wolfsbane Potion. If you had studied during class as our professor told you, this will be easy. But it seemed you were too busy picking an argument with him." A smile slid over Seven's immaculate face. "Well we'll see if your legendary memory measures up to rumors. Begin."

The potion was easy enough for her though it required long minutes of sitting and waiting. often Ginny would drift off during these minutes and randomly find Seven staring at her. She resisted the desire to stare back and put it in a corner of her mind for later consideration.

The potion got a little tricky towards the end and Ginny focused her attention on the potion, putting all thoughts of potions masters out of her head. Finally she finished and looked up triumphantly. she bit back a gasp to find Seven so close. She had moved to her side while she concentrated.

"Very good Ginny."

Ginny bit her lip at her name from her lips. She was very close and Ginny had no where to go except over the table. And that was very undignified. And she smelled very good...

_No! Bad bad! She's a girl. She's nearly twice as arrogant as Malfoy for Merlin's sake!. _

True but she doesn't look all that irritating up close.

_Ugh! What the hell are you thinking girl? She hates you!_

Does she?

"Miss Roulette," she began as Seven leaned close. "Um, not to be disrespectful, but what the fuck are you doing?"

"A very good question."

Both students looked around to see Professor Snape standing in the doorway. Ginny felt a blush crawl up her cheeks. She didn't know why. Seven was just as much at fault as she was. Seven looked casually at the professor.

"I was just checking Miss Weasley's potion. Won't do to let it over boil." Seven made a show of studying it before pronouncing it sound and dismissing Ginny.

Ginny gathered her things close and shot one last glance at Seven. Seven was looking at Snape with an expression Ginny didn't like in the least. She closed the door and leaned on it. Something was up. For someone as obviously into girls as Seven appeared to be, the look she had been bestowing on Snape was most certainly not the kind good Christian girls should know about.

And Seven's parents were about as Christian as they came...

Ginny fingered the silver chain around her neck. She knew she shouldn't fall for Seven. But she always did have a thing for those overly arrogant types...

(A/N: The beginning of this chapter might seem familiar to anyone acquainted with Nikki Flinn's work. Nikki originally wrote a chapter for a fic that started in the same way. Ginny was brilliant and headed to detention. In Nikki's Snape was attending to her and ended up snogging her silly. Nikki didn't get any reviews on it so she took it down. When she was down here I went though her files and found this chapter backlogged. I asked Nikki about it and she said she'd been planning to delete it. I asked her if I could play with it. She let me and this is the result.

Sooo should I continue? I can't say what ships will come but definitely some Ginny/Seven. Possibly Ginny/Neville, Ginny/Draco, Ginny/Snape and/or Seven/Snape. Snape will probably go evil and there will be death and maybe even a coherent plot.


	2. Student Teacher Relations

Chapter Two

Teacher and Student Relations

The moment the door was closed, Seven leapt at her Professor. Snape caught her around the waist as the young girl planted her lips on his. Her arms pressed him to her.

After a moment, Snape pushed Seven from him. "Miss Roulette..."

Seven sat on the table before him. Some how, while she got up there, she had managed to hike up her skirt. Her long, ivory legs led to a perfect hour glass figure. Her shoulders flowed into perfect ivory arms that ended in long fingered hands and scarlet nails. Her face was that of an angel. She was easily among the prettiest of the girls in the school.

"What's wrong dear professor?"

Snape scowled at the young girl. He knew in age she was almost a woman, but somehow Snape couldn't stop thinking of her as a girl.

He wanted to tell her this had to stop. He wanted to tell her he was too old. He wanted to make her go away. But he couldn't

"What are you trying with Miss Weasley?"

Seven pouted. "I just want to have a little fun."

Snape continued to frown. "She has to trust us for this to work. She won't trust a lesbian."

Seven looked afronted. "I'm not a lesbian!"

Snape crossed his arms. "Does she think so?"

Seven slid off the table and sidled up to her professor. "Want me to prove I'm not?"

Snape held the Head Girl at arm's length, studying her. Seven was Snape's second best student, only matched by Ginny. Ginny in turn was such an beliegerant girl. Ginny took her sweet time trusting. Snape knew he had his work cut out for him. The ascendance was in a week. Ginny Weasley had to be there. But there was nothing saying he couldn't have a little fun right now...

(A/N: Short chapter I know. I wanted to get this up before exams. Foreshadowing! yes!

Thanks to Pussin Boots and Nikki Flinn for convincing me to continue! Ooooohhhh, we have a pretty plot! Yes we do!


	3. Ginny Thinks

Chapter Three

Ginny Thinks

Ginny twirled the pen in her fingers. She was supposed to be paying attention in History of Magic, but in typical Hermione fashion, she was three chapters ahead of the rest of the class. Last night had been... odd.

She let her thoughts drift. Seven. What was it about Seven Roulette that just made her uneasy? Not that she could be interested in girls. Khole Salvatore was openly gay and that didn't bother her nearly so much as Seven. And Khole was her room mate.

Was it that Seven was a Slytherin? No. She was good friends with several Slytherins, Draco Malfoy included.

Ginny reflected back on her relationship with Draco. It had started as a bet. The whole school had seemed to hinge on that bet, holding their breath. It was commont knowledge that Ginny thought Draco was an egotistical Death Eater in Training. It was common knowledge that Draco thought she was a dirt poor and stupid.

As a result, they frequently got into fights. As a result of those fights, they were in detention together almost every week. Of course, detention together usually resulted in more fights, starting the cycle all over again. That was until Blaise Zabini, in one of his more alturistic moments, challenged both of them to a bet. He challenged them each to listen to the other. Ginny went along with it, because she had no good excuse not to. Draco went along with it because he knew it would be an easy way to piss off Ron.

In one golden afternoon, Ginny learned more about Draco than anyone save his parents knew. She learned of the trials. Of the hell he had endured to be who he was. Draco learned what it was to be loved and to have someone care for you. And an alliance was formed.

Draco spent six months following the end of the war locked in his house. The only person he allowed in was Ginny, and that was because she threatened to break down the door. Ginny had no time for self pity.

When Harry started dating Hermione during her fifth year, Ginny had grown closer to Draco. Although they still poked fun, and tormented each other, there was the unspoken agreement that either would be there when the other needed them.

Ginny allowed her mind to drift into another more dangerous realm. Why she had never dated Draco. At first she convinced herself it was because of her brothers. Then it was because he was arrogant and domineering. But after you got past that, he was charming and dashing, after a fashion. Finally Ginny had to admit. It was because he had never asked.

Ginny was out going and impulsive. She was also honest with herself. She liked Draco. Liked him a fair deal. Inside that bad ass exterior was a charming sensitive young man.

Ginny sighed. She really should be paying attention. But she really didn't need to. Instead she let her mind wander down happier paths involving her boy friend Neville.

(A/N: I should work on length, I know. But this week has been the week from Hell. After exams, I went up to WV to spend time with my semi cousin (We're related, don't ask me how.) Then I went up to Vermont with her and her parents. (It sometimes is a glorious thing to be an oprhan girl). In any case, on the way back, I dropped into visit Nikki Flinn. We got talking and came up with You May Be Right and The Meaning Of War. So essentially I got side tracked. So sue me. Hope you liked it any way!

To Tomsgirl2005- don't worry, Seven's evil anyway.

To Pussin Boots- no Ginny doesn't she's kinda clueless like that...


	4. Awakening

Chapter Four

Awakening.

The room is dark. He doesn't mind. Even were he conscious, he wouldn't mind. He is not set to work that way. He can see in the dark.

But his eyes are closed. As they have been for seven hundred years.

But he can feel it. Soon the time will come to awaken. Soon the world will know his power again. Soon the world will tremble in fear.

He stirs. The first movement he has made in those seven hundred years. They thought they could keep him away forever, but every spell, even those performed by the great Merlin, could not keep him silent forever. He has been kept silent this long, but all good spells wear off.

And it was not Merlin whom he has to thank for this. Merlin was enough to keep him under for maybe seven or eight years. Good years. He missed them. But he was able to peak back after a while. Just when a promising young lad entered the scene to wreck more havok than even those silly Saxons could. Mordred. He followed the boy, teaching. He kept hidden from Merlin. The man was a fool, growing old and careless. He was easy to keep hidden from.

But she wasn't. Mordred's half sister, Aphreal. A small sprite of a creature. Blazing red hair and freckles that spoke of a different father even more than Mordred's dark coloration. She watched him. He couldn't understand how this tiny slip of a thing could see him, when Merlin couldn't. Not even Mordred himself was aware of him. But every time he moved, everytime he reached toward Mordred to instill some new idea, she was there with her threads. Red to stop. Black to bind.

It was her spells that finally caught and bound him. He escaped her during the final battle, but she caught him. He had just infused himself with Mordred to share the killing blow, the blow that would free him forever from this stupid boy. But she was there. Even as Mordred lifted his sword, she cast the ropes. He was yanked from the boy and had to watch as Arther ran him through.

Then she bound him to this coffin. Since then, even through sleep, he had been conscious of her movements, of all she and her kin did. She had married and every time, he followed the only female of the children. Now as he stirs again, he casts for the current child. A beautiful red head comes to his vision. Long crimsion hair falling to mid back and never ending freckles. Dark serious eyes, eyes that never truly forgot the heritage passed through them from William Wallace himself. A child born of rebels. A child born of kings. A child born to be his queen.

He smiles. His victory will be complete with this girl by his side, forever.

He opens his eyes. It is almost time.

(A/N: I got the idea for this chapter from reading Gaurdian of the Balance. I kinda twisted the facts, but I like it anyway. I liked the idea of Ginny being descended from royalty. I stole Aphreal from David Eddings and I stole the verbcongegation trick from Nikki Flinn. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NIKKI! **to day's her bday.

Also to Tomsgirl2005- I acctually read all of your fic, but I haven't had any time recently to review. But great fic! I can't wait to see what you do next! I'm sorry if i confused you last chapter. i'll try to explain in the next few.

To Pussin Boots- I know! I really need to get rid of them, but I keep doing them. Next chappy should have some good interaction!


	5. Ginny and Neville

Chapter Five'

Ginny and Neville

A pair of arms clad in elbow length Dragon hide gloves wrapped around Ginny's neck as she sat studying.

"Hey love." She responded, patting her boy friend's arms.

Neville Longbottom had graduated the previous year and was promptly asked to stay on as the assistant Herbology Professor. Neville agreed in a heart beat. Not only did he love Herbology, but it gave him a chance to be closer to Ginny.

Neville pulled a chair up beside her.

"What cha studying?"

"Potions."

Neville wrinkled his nose. "I hated that class. and my teacher."

Ginny laughed. "You only say that now because you're almost the same status as him.

"Welll, yeah."

Ginny snuggled into her boyfriend's arms and looked up at the ceiling of the common room. McGonnagall and Dumbledore had given her special permission to carry on the relationship and let him into the common room whenever she wanted. She had of course just talked to the Fat Lady and told her that Neville would be dropping by occasionally and not to let him in after lights out.

From the chair beside them, Claudia Moon looked up from her book and smiled.

"Get a room."

Ginny grinned over at Claudia before claiming Neville for a breif kiss.

Claudia was Muggle born. She wasn't very good, but passed her classes with minimal difficulties. She was a year behind Ginny and one of Ginny's best friends. Colin Creevey, her boyfriend, snapped a picture of his girlfriend before coming over to start a game of Wizard's chess.

Just a normal Gryffindor night.

The last for a long time.

(A/N: This is for Nikki, who has problems not writing cliffies. Here's a cliffy for Nikki. Not much of a cliffy. I'm not that great at them. But you probably figured that out. Also, Nikki managed to bind me to saying that this fic will now update once a week.


	6. Forbidden Meetings

Chapter Six

Forbidden Meetings

The room hadn't been used in six months, yet it was exactly as they had left it. A slight film of dust had settled on the furniture but as the three beings entered the room it swilled and disappeared. The smallest figure watched it then turned her attention once more to the other two.

"So, we are here once more."

"Indeed." said the tallest. He was the leader and the others watched his face for any clues.

"Is all prepared?"

"Yes,"replied the girl. "We only await your order."

"What does she know?"

"Nothing, as you requested."

He nodded. "And you'll be able to secure her this time tomorrow?"

"Yes. Are we meeting here?"

"No. I have set up in a set of caves near here. Meet me there with the girl."

They nodded. "Anything else?"

"That is all."

The leader departed, leaving the man with the girl. They removed the robes they had been given and looked at each other.

"I hate him."

"Just a little longer, Seita."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Como? Con Espana est bella."

"You know that isn't right."

"Yes, but this is." He nuzzled her neck.

"I thought you were afraid she'd get suspicious?"

"We're not where she can find us."

"We're not fully safe."

"I know. But isn't that what makes it fun?"

(A/N: looky! I managed to keep to my schedule Nikki gave me! Aren't you proud?


	7. Away Away

Chapter Seven

Away Away

Ginny yawned and glanced at the clock. Almost time to head back. She stretched and resisted the urge to grumble. She thought fleetingly of asking Madam pince if she could stay after a bit. She was a prefect so the librarian would probably let her.

But she had nothing pressing to do and Madam Pince looked ready to close up shop.

Ginny stood up and nodded to the libarian. She gathered her things and, repressing another yawn, headed out.

She walked to the stairs, shoving books in her bag as she went. She considered dropping by the prefects bathroom then felt her stomach rumble. She smiled and took the stairs down.

Dobby always was attentative to her moods and would be ready to start something as soon as she reached the kitchens.

She thought longingly of cherrie pies and apple strudel. Or cheesecake. She loved cheese cake.

So absorbed in her musings on cherry syrup doused cheesecake, that she almost missed the sound of foot steps behind her.

She stopped, frowning. So did the foot steps. She looked behind her. Maybe Draco had come for a visit. He often did this, little git that he was. It was kinda cute too. His way of flirting.

Yes, she knew Draco flirted with her. And sometimes she found herself flirting back.

But Draco usually gave warning when he intended to show up. It was sublte, but she never missed it yet.

She turned and studied the darkness. With Draco there was always something to see, a foot just barely in the light. The glint of his silver hair. She knew he did this on purpose. She had been scared before and he didn't want to make it worse.

But there was nothing. She felt fear set in and forced her self to think rationally. Running would do nothing. She turned and walked on. The footsteps followed.

Ginny reached inside her robes and found her wand with steady fingers. She spun, wand illuminated. Seven Roulette sneered and flung a spell at her. Ginny dodged.

"I wasn't aware this was your thing, Seven, kidnapping little girls." Ginny said, fear crowding her words.

Seven smiled. "Only for you my dear."

Suddenly arms grabbed Ginny. Her wand flew from her hand to skitter on the stones. She struggled as Seven aimed her wand at her. Seven fired off a spell. Ginny dodged at the last second, and the spell hit her captor. She wriggled out of her robes as the taller man fell, taking her robes with him. Seven grabbed Ginny's arm. Ginny swung her bag, letting go as it collided with Seven's head.

Then she ran.


	8. Safe Havan

Chapter Eight

Safe Haven

Draco repressed the yawn that rose to his lips.

He flipped the page of his book languidly and tried to lose himself in the work before him. It wasn't easy. His thoughts, as they were wont to do of late, kept drifting to Ginny.

He marked his page and leaned back in his chair, thinking of his crimson haired angel. She had saved him so many times. He owed her everything. His life, his sanity. She was beautiful and charming. He thought he loved her.

But Ginny loved Neville. And they were happy. He could never offer her that happiness. their statuses would always stand in the way. He was the son of a once prominent Death Eater. She was the daughter of a leading Ministry official.

Draco started as a bell rang. His front door was magicked to warn him when some one sought entrance. He pushed himself out of the chair and whisked away to down stairs. He needed something to get his mind off Ginny.

He opened the door and a small red haired bundle shot itself into his arms.

He stood stunned for a moment as the young woman clung to him. Then he held her. He closed the door and carried Ginny into the kitchen.

The elves fluttered around as Draco calmed Ginny enough for her to tell what had driven her here.

"I can't believe it." Draco said as Ginny sipped her tea. She was calmer now.

"I couldn't either. But it happened." Fear crept into her eyes. "You do believe me?"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Of course I do. I trust you Ginny. I know you wouldn't make this up. But... Is there a possibility that you could be mistaken?"

Ginny ran a hand through her rain soaked hair. "Not Seven. It might have been someone as her, or her under the Impervious, but It was her."

"And the other?"

Ginny shook her head. "A guy, that's all I know."

Draco nodded. "Stay here, Ginny. I promise you'll be safe."

Ginny smiled up at him. "I know."


	9. Hidden Agendas

Chapter Nine

Hidden Agendas

He waits. He can see them coming and he smiles.

A beautiful young woman with ebony hair stands in a room, preparing for his future bride.

With her is a man of equally dark hair but taller stature. He is greasy in personality and complexion. Dark wrinkles his nose, the first movement in nearly seven hundred years.

The two figures are standing before a cloaked third. Dark can see the ill intentions of this man. His bride to be has her threads wrapped tightly around the un vieled two. They cannot directly do her harm. But if the threads let them deliver her to this man, he would.

Now he turns his attention to his future wife.

She is running. From these characters, no doubt. He wants to reach for her, but he can't let himself. She is too precious, too fragile right now. Oh, he wants to break her, but on his own terms.

Suddenly she is with another man. Fair haired and beautiful. He bares his teeth as he recognizes the boy's ancestors. Lancelot. Aphrael's Faerie lover. But Lancelot was easily pulled from his true love's side. This boy was not to be so easy. The Faerie blood was almost gone, and he would hold to his love forever.

Dark tries to rouse himself, but the eclipse is still in it's infancy. He can't. Aphrael can still see. She can still stop him.

But once the eclipse was over...

... Ginevra Weasley would be his. And nothing on earth could stop him.

Not even that foolish notion of true love.

(A/N: Ah, shortness. yup. My alligator ate my mouse. No joke. I had to shoot him to get it back. Stupid critter.


	10. Come for her

Chapter Ten

Come for her

Draco watched Ginny sleep.

He brushed back her hair from her forehead and kissed it. "I'll keep you safe."

SHe stirred slightely and a small smile touched her lips.

He left her sleeping in his room. A bell rang somewhere. He made his way down to the front door. He froze in the hall as his eyes adjusted and he made out the figure standing there.

Seven Roulette stood in his hall way.

"Get out." He hissed.

"Oh, Draco, is that anyway to talk to your old friend?"

"We were never friends, Seven."

"We shared a bed."

"I was ten and your mother was crazy. Some how I've managed to forgive her that slight. I might have told her that if you didn't have her hospitalized."

Seven smiled. "See what great memories we share. Now, maybe you can live to share some more."

"Go to hell, Seven." He leveled his wand at her.

Seven gave him a pout. "Draco, you're so mean."

"Fuck off."

"Not with out Miss Ginny."

"I won't let you."

Seven looked at him. "Oh? Is the young master Malfoy forbidding me? Now why would he do that?"

Draco looked away from her peircing eyes.

Seven laughed. "Well, well, what a coincidence! You're in love with her, aren't you? How fitting."

Draco clenched his jaw. "Leave her alone."

"I can't do that. GInny has an obligation. But I promise to make her death as quick and painless as I can."

Draco charged at Seven.

Seven stepsided and knocked him from his feet.

Draco's head hit hard and as consciousness ebbed, Seven whispered to him.

"I know you think this is bad. But let me fix that. Ginny will go to her death thinking you betrayed her."

Blackness swirled in.

(A/N: Better but still not that great. I was supposed to update You May Be Right today, but Nikki's chapter comes first (ish) so go read hers.


	11. Dark Grows Restless

Chapter Eleven

Dark grows restless

The moon is half covered. Dark can feel the bonds weaken. Under a red moon she bound him. Under a black moon he would take her.

He smiles as the magic weakens.

Ginny is with the dark ones again. He can feel the need to save her. save her from them. Save her for himself.

He rushes to Lancelot's spawn. He lies unconscious. Dark touches the boy's mind. He smiles. What do you know? History does repeat itself. Lancelot was seduced into betraying his one true love. He was tempted by Dark himself in the guise of Guenivere. It had hurt the fairie child when Guenivere took over and turned from him in disgust. Then he returned to find Aphrael dead. Killed taking Arthur to Avalon.

Avalon, where Lancelot fled. His descendents built a cairn for Lancelot and his love. But as they years passed, more was built around it. And soon they held a castle in thrall. And gradually they forgot the love their ancestors died for and became bitter spiteful creatures, hating all.

But his darling Ginevra wormed her way easily into this boy's heart. His icy exterior had melted. Hadn't stood a chance.

But there would be time for his slow distruction once he had her by his side. Now to deal with these pesky intruders.

(A/N: Short again. I'm working on it. I promise to update this again soon. Maybe not next week, but definitly soon.


	12. Readying

Chapter Twelve

Readying

Snape pulled on the silk gloves required. Seven mirrored him. He smiled at her. The desire was still there, close to the surface, but firmly under control.

They had laid Ginny out on the stone table they were told was to be there. She was dressed in perfect white, her long crimson hair vivid against the quartz stone. She looked so peace ful. It was hard to believe they were really going to do this to her.

Her dark lashes lay against her pale freckled cheeks, rouged with natural light pink. Her pale maroon lips were together. She looked like a princess waiting for her handsome prince.

"Are you sure this is right?" Seven asked in an anxious whisper.

He flicked his eyes to her then nodded. "We have to Seven. To be truly free."

Seven sighed. "I wish I had known being an accesory to murder was in the job contract when I applied."

Snape looked at their charge, lying so beautifully. "I did worse things under Voldemort."

"Was the justification still the same? Were you making the world better?"

"Those are the lies he sold us."

"So what makes this man any different? What good could possibly come of killing her? How can the world be better if she lies dead?"

Snape looked at Seven. "Having second thoughts?"

"So are you. You're just too damn scared to admit it."

"Too scared? I faced Voldemort a time or two! This is nothing!"

"So why do you hesitate?" Seven snarled. "Why does your hand shake as you reach for the crown?"

Snape looked at the crown that would seal the girl's fate. The dress and the crown were part of an original set. The dress was a simple floor lenght celtic gown with square neckline and gold filigree belt. There were three components to the set. All three were needed for the ceremony. They supposedly belonged to an anchient Celtic Princess. The gown, the crown and the sword.

The crown was a simple gold band about a third of an inch wide with Celtic patterns engraved intricately across the front and back. In the center was a single stone, a simple moonstone, white as her dress. The Crown was Snape's responsiblilty.

The sword lay by Seven. It was stunning steel, sparkling as the light caught the runes engraved across the three foot blade. The hilt was wrapped in hundreds of ribbons, all loose, yet none frayed or otherwise damaged. The ribbons made the sword so useless. The weilder's hands would easily get tangled in them and hamper them.

Snape glared at Seven and took the crown. He shoved it on Ginny's forehead.

"Your turn." He snapped.

She scowled right back at him and lay the sword along Ginny's body. She wrapped the younger girl's hands around the hilt. Ginny shifted in her sleep then calmed.

(A/N: Ok, Nikki finally came to my house and kicked my ass until I promised to get this chapter up. God has it been this long? Ugh. Any way, to make up for it, I'm putting up Reprecussions of a Bet which is hilarious. It's only gonna be 4 chapters and it's already finished, so updates should be pretty quick. I'm also gonna try and update some of the others a bit more often. Especially, Just Around the Bend and this one.


	13. Dreams

Chapter Thirteen

Dreams

Ginny was falling. This wasn't anything new for a dream. She fell a lot in her dreams. Sometimes Harry saved her. Other times Neville. And more frequently, Draco. Sometimes she even saved herself. She wasn't worried. Nothing bad could happen to her. She was safe at Draco's manor. He would never let anything happen to her. She knew this with the strange conviction that comes of dreams sometimes.

No one was showing up so Ginny figured she would have to save herself. She focused for a second and a broom flew out of midair. She grabbed it and straddled it.

Suddenly, as she was preparing to find some attractive man whore to make out with for the remainder of the dream, the world around her rippled. Freaking rippled. like a disturbed pond. Then she wasn't falling any more.

She was in a cave. She looked around. She was usued to sudden scene shifts in dreams but this was a little extreme. She still had the broom though. That was a bit odd.

She realized she was still sitting in mid air and dismounted the broom. As she did so a pretty girl emerged from the shadows of the cave. Ginny gasped as her features caught the weak candle light that lit the cavernous room.

She looked exactly like her.

The girl smiled. "Welcome GInny. I have so much I wish I could tell you. But you don't have the time."

"Who are you?"

"Aphrael. Your ancestor. For centuries I've been waiting for Dark to try to escape. Now he will and you must stop him. As I did."

"Dark? Who's Dark?" GInny asked.

"Long ago, when the world was quite new, the Serpent was cast from the garden and later man found him and cut the head from the body."

"So he died and went to Hell?" GInny guessed.

Aphrael shook her head. "With out a head, the body cannot live. It was sent to Hell to reign, but there was nothing for the head to do but try to succeed again. Dark is the head. For time that man cannot measure he has run about, trying to stay away from Hell and the rest of him."

"So Dark is Satan?"

"You could say that. Dark is part of Lucifer but only a small part. Lucifer is anxious to get the rest of him back."

"What will he do with the rest of himself?"

Aphrael shrugged. "Most likely gloat for a couple centuries before trying to take over the earth again. He'll fail, but you needn't worry about that."

Ginny looked down. For the first time she noticed she was wearing a beautiful Celtic dress. She looked at Aphrael.

"Centuries ago I bound Dark. His brother, Fellion was happy about this."

"Fellion? Another Satan bit?"

"A slightly larger one this time. He is eagar to see Dark's rising stopped. He believes you are the key to bringing Dark back and wants you dead and your power for his own."

Ginny began to feel dread creep up her spine. "I don't want to die!"

"You shan't."

Aphrael came to Ginny and held out her hands. Ribbons decorated them.

"Blue for tranquility." She whispered.

Something in side Ginny woke up and she replied in kind. "Pink for love."

"Green for Envy."

"Purple for Dreams."

"Yellow for Happiness."

"Orange for health."

"Red to Stop."

"White to Live."

"Black to bind."

Aphrael held out a final glittering thread. "And Ether."

Ginny paled. "Ether to kill."

Aphrael pressed it into her hand. She kissed her decendant's head. "Don't be afraid my child. You can."

(A/N: Gasp! Two updates in one day! YOu guys are lucky!


	14. Finale

Chapter Fourteen

Rude Awakening

Aphrael's words still echoing in her ears, Ginny opened her eyes. She was staring at a crude ceiling, like that of a cave. She frowned and sat up. Her clothes were different as well. Rather than her usual jeans and tee shirt, she was wearing a simple, yet elegant white gown cut low in a square top with a simple gold belt around the waiste.

Something was around her head and she reached up to feel the delicate crown that encircled her brow. As her right hand rose to join her left, it was caught in a tangle of ribbons. She looked down at the sword and the ribbons that encircled it. She knew what she had to do. She had to kill Dark.

She nodded, more to herself than anything else. She needed resolve. She needed to be able to do this.

Then she noticed the blood.

The floor was practically awash in it. Her hands flew to her mouth and she bit back a gag when she saw the torn, bloody corpses of Seven and Snape. She squeezed her eyes closed.

"Do you like it?"

Ginny snapped her head up to see a tall man, folded into the corner. He was easily seven feet tall with midnight black hair and skin of a similar color. His eyes were blazing red. She needed no prompting to know this was Dark.

"I did it for you," he continued.

Ginny felt her breath catch. She eased herself off the table, keeping eye contact with him.

"This?" she asked, gesturing to the carnage. "You think something like _this_ will make me happy?"

He smiled. "I know it will."

Ginny tilted her head. "Why?" Somewhere in her head she was wondering and screaming. She was being entirely too calm about this. But she wasn't listening to the voice.

"Because you hated them. You wanted them dead. And I gave that to you. Consider it a wedding present."

"Huh?"

He chuckled, "We marry tonight. Now, if you will," he held out a hand.

A thick fog had settled over Ginny's brain. She could feel an emotion fighting for her attention but she couldn't give it that attention. She was overcome with a desire to marry this evil man before her. To hold him and love him. To be his...

She started forward but her left hand caught on something. All feelings of want for Dark vanished as swiftly as they had come. The fog lifted and her mind screamed at her not to listen. She looked back to see what had caught her hand.

A red ribbon from the sword's hilt had wrapped itself around her little finger. She almost smiled. Red to stop.

Something else caught her eye. A glittering thread. Her breath caught but she took it.

She turned back to Dark. She forced herself to smile. "I would love to."

She extended her right hand, her left still holding the red ribbon and another besides.

He smiled, confident he had won. She pulled herself close to him as he took her hand. She closed her eyes pretending it was Draco and kissed him. He was surprised but responded.

She wrapped the glittering thread around his neck.

Dark froze. "No..." He whispered. He clawed at the thread, but already the magic was working. He slapped Ginny across the face. The blow threw her back and she hit the table hard. She collaspsed on the floor, aching. She watched him.

He fell to his knees. "You bitch. Just like..."

"Aphrael." She finished. "I know."

"What did you..."He began again.

"Ether. To kill." She informed him as he died. "Good night sweet Prince, May Angels wing you to your rest."

Epilogue

Ginny entered the cave as a child in a young woman's body. She left as a damaged girl. She returned to Hogwarts. She didn't know what had been lost that night. Trust. Innocence.

She could not trust Draco any more. Part of her knew he had no real part in what had happened to her. But she had trusted him to keep her safe. He hadn't been able to. But that wasn't the real reason she stopped seeing him. Her feelings towards him were too deep, too involved. She couldn't feel that way.

Ginny returned to Neville. She kept the sword and the ribbons locked away, not knowing that her role had only just begun.

(A/N: Ok, this ends Part one. Look for Part Two: A Terrible Shame

And Thanks ooddles to Julia for seeing this through!


End file.
